phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shego123
See my archive for all previous discussions. Thanks. Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Blog on Movie's bad news Hi Shego: Thanks for the update. Now that we know that the information is false, I will get the blog deleted. In the meantime, I will modify the blog and make a blog comment indicating the latest news. I don't see why Martin Olson would first give us news, which turns out to be false later. That does not help the fans of the show by misleading them like this (and, it is not very nice to do). It would be preferred that people who are associated with a show give information about the show that is accurate or else, indicate that either such information is not allowed to be revealed or will be revealed at a later time. What you posted what directly from him, so the source of the information was not questionable - just the information given was. I mean, if you want to make angry your own fans, by giving out information about the show, which later turns out to be false, is one way to do this. I cannot imagine what the reaction will be when I post the new information that the bad news about the movie from Martin Olson turned out to be completely false. But anyways, thanks for the headsup, as I will modify my blog and make a comment also to the same extent.......maybe we should also delete that section on the movie's Talk Page as well so it will make it look like it never happened. BigNeerav 23:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :The information Mr. Olson gave was by no means false. It was just that it was misinterpreted due to the fact that he did not specify 100% what he was talking about. A number of the folks on the community reacted negatively due to the fact they misinterpreted what he had to say as "Some minor scenes of the movie were removed from the final film" as opposed to "Some minor scenes of the movie were removed before animation actually began." It would have been nice if he had specified that at the start, thus preventing any panic, but he definitely wasn't lying. Yer pal, Mobo85 23:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Happy Birthday Happy Birthday (a bit late, sorry) Trolypac 16:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! You're the only one from a wiki who thought of me :D --Shego123 21:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Did that new episode "Doof Dynasty" air yet in Germany? 03:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :No, it didn't. Maybe the next days. Currently, they show a new episode (11 minutes) from Mondays to Fridays. But most episodes are titled as "TBA". So I don't know if they just switched the date or put it out for some time. We'll see. On Halloween they showed That's the Spirit and yesterday Mommy, Can You Hear Me? --Shego123 12:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) are the tri stone area and doof dynasty already aired on your country? :Seems like both were removed for the moment. --Shego123 13:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Checking up Hello Shego123, I'm just checking you about the information on "The Tri-Stone Area" and "Doof Dynasty" that did they really aired in Germany and have you seen it for yourself? Patrickau 26 13:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, both were removed from the TV guide for now. But there are still 4 "TBA" episodes that will air today, Monday, Tuesday, and Wendesday (11 minutes each). I'll let you know if there's a new episode. But A Real Boy, Tour de Ferb, Bullseye! and the Curse of Candace, Escape from Phineas Tower have yet to air. So I guess no world premiere episodes for Germany right now. --Shego123 14:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012